El hermano mayor
by Miss Lefroy Black
Summary: Ron no ve con buenos ojos la relación de Ginny con su mejor amigo. Pero su hermana le hará cambiar de opinión.


_**Disclaimer**__: Nada del Potterverso me pertenece. _

_Regalo especial para mi gran __**Mery Watson**__. Te quiero bebita. Feliz cumpleaños. Espero que te guste. :3_

* * *

Los primeros copos de nieve comenzaron a caer. Ginny abrió los ojos al ver los primeros rayos de luz de aquella mañana de sábado y se levantó con una extensa sonrisa. Abrió la ventana y, al asomarse, pudo ver el manto blanco que cubría los alrededores de La Madriguera. Inhaló profundamente el aire puro y fresco del ambiente y cerró la ventana.

Bajó hasta la cocina, donde ya estaba su madre preparando el desayuno, su padre, que estaba leyendo un nuevo ejemplar de El Profeta, y sus hermanos, a excepción de Ron que, como era habitual en él, aún no se había ni levantado de la cama.

—Buenos días—dijo mientras le daba un beso a su padre y cogía una tostada, sentándose a su lado.

—Buenos días, hija—comentó Arthur, doblando el periódico para tomar un sorbo de ese brebaje que los muggles llamaban café. Arrugó la nariz con desagrado y dejó la taza sobre el platillo—¿Aún no bajó Ron? Me prometió que me ayudaría a reparar un reloj de cuco.

—Tranquilo, papá—dijo George, levantándose de la mesa—. Iré a despertarlo aprovechando que tengo que coger unas cosas de mi habitación.

—Gracias, hijo.

Tras veinte larguísimos minutos, Ron al fin asomó la cabeza por la cocina. Ginny le dio un último bocado a su tostada y se puso en pie.

—¿Ya te vas, hija?—le preguntó Arthur, sonriente.

—Sí, no quiero llegar tarde. Y antes quiero comprar unas cosas antes de la cita con Harry.

—¿Has quedado con Harry?—preguntó Ron, asombrado, frunciendo el ceño—Yo hace días que no le veo.

—Ron—contestó Ginny mientras se dirigía hacia el recibidor, colocándose el abrigo y la bufanda—, tú le ves a diario. Yo llevo sin verle desde el verano. No me seas quejica.

—¿Quejica?—Ron entrecerró los ojos por el comentario—A mí ni siquiera me hace caso.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa ahora?

—Creo que pasáis demasiado tiempo juntos.

—Pero si llevo tres meses sin verle, Ron—sentenció Ginny. Se le notaba bastante molesta—. Además, tú también te pasas el día con Hermione y nadie te ha dicho nada.

—Pero no es lo mismo.

—¿Por qué? Sigo sin entender qué es lo que te pasa.

—Apenas pasamos tiempo juntos. Echo de menos cuando nos pasábamos las horas jugando con la nieve y...

—¿Me estás hablando en serio?—pero Ginny cayó en la cuenta en lo que le estaba pasando a su hermano por la cabeza. No era la primera vez que le veía así y sabía cuál eran sus intenciones—Ya, entiendo. Ron—se acercó lentamente y le sonrió—, comprendo que quieras lo mejor para mí pero, ¿por qué no quieres que esté con Harry?

—No sé de qué me hablas. Claro que quiero que estés con él, es sólo que..

—Ron, mientes fatal. He visto esa expresión unas cuantas veces ya.

—¿Pero qué dices? Yo no tengo ninguna expresión.

—Es la misma que siempre le ponías a Dean—espetó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

Ron no sabía qué decir.

—No me gustaba Dean para ti—consiguió decir—. Tú te mereces a alguien mucho mejor.

—¿Y quién es bueno para mí?

—Em...—ahora sí que no sabía qué decir.

—Ron, ya no soy una niña—le dijo con voz suave—. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Esas palabras hicieron que a Ron se le vinieran a la mente cuando eran pequeños y correteaban por toda la Madriguera sin parar de reír; o cuando se escondían para evitar las broncas de Molly por hacer alguna trastada; o cada vez que se peleaban por alguna tontería y luego se pedían disculpas porque no podían soportar sin hablarse; o cuando le hacía un ataque de cosquillas porque la veía mal y necesitaba que se riera, aunque fuese a la fuerza. Ron no podía creerse que, de verdad, su hermana pequeña estuviera creciendo tan rápido y que no podía impedir lo inevitable: enamorarse. Pero no soportaba la idea de que ese alguien fuese su mejor amigo. Aunque, tal vez, ya iba siendo hora de dejar que su hermana fuese feliz.

—Ron—dijo llevándoselo al salón, haciéndole sentar en el sofá—, Harry es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. No sabes lo feliz que me hace.

El pelirrojo miró a su hermana con sorpresa. No se esperaba tal afirmación.

—¿En serio?

—Sí—tomó un poco de aire y lo echó lentamente, mirando a los ojos azules de su hermano—. Admito que lo de Dean fue algo pasajero, pero lo que tengo con Harry es diferente. Él me hace sentir la chica más feliz del mundo.

—No tenía ni idea de que sintieras eso. Pensé que solo era...

—Harry es un buen chico. Tú eres el primero que debería saberlo.

—Lo sé, pero no me acostumbro a veros juntos—miró al suelo evitando la mirada de su hermana.

—Ya lo harás. Deberás hacerlo sin más remedio.

—¿Si no qué? ¿Me obligarás?

Ginny soltó una carcajada. A veces Ron podía ser divertido sin proponérselo.

—A veces pienso lo bobo que puedes llegar a ser. No, no te obligaré, pero no te quedará otra, porque tenemos en mente pasar muchos años juntos.

—¿Pensáis en esas cosas?—Ginny asintió.

—Y en más cosas. Desde luego, nuestros hijos se lo pasarán divinamente con el bobo de su tío Ron...

Ron frunció, de repente, el ceño. Acababa de imaginarse a su hermana... Un nudo en el estómago se le formó sólo de pensarlo.

—¡¿No habréis...?!—la cara de desconcierto de Ron hizo estallar en carcajadas a Ginny.

—No, no quiero hacer tantas cosas con sólo diecisiete años. Aún quiero vivir otro tipo de emociones antes de dar ese paso.

—Espero que de aquí a diez años, por lo menos.

—Empiezo a admirar a Hermione. No sé de dónde saca la paciencia para aguantar todos tus disparates.

Ron se puso colorado y se rascó la nuca. No sabía qué decir al respecto.

—Sé que me quieres, que quieres lo mejor para mí, pero, de verdad, sé lo que hago, lo que quiero y quiero estar con Harry. Él me cuida y me protege. Y, sobre todo, me respeta.

—Ahora que lo pienso, creo que debería dejar de querer protegerte tanto.

—Yo sólo espero que nunca tengas una hija—Ron alzó una ceja, incrédulo por la afirmación de su hermana.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Pues porque soy tu hermana y me pondrías un candado si por ti fuera. No me quiero imaginar si llego a ser tu hija...

—Tendré que aprender a controlarme.

—Bueno, al menos tengo algo bien claro: serás un padre estupendo.

—¿Tú crees?

—No lo creo, lo sé.

—Pues díselo a Hermione, que no me quiere dejar a solas con Crookshanks por si no sale vivo.

Ginny volvió a reír. Si su futura cuñada pensaba eso, por algo sería.

—Ya cambiará de opinión. Dudo de que lo diga en serio.

Ron se encogió de hombros y miró al reloj de la pared.

—Será mejor que te vayas, no vaya a ser que llegues tarde a tu cita con Harry.

Ginny le sonrió ampliamente, alegrándose de que su hermano, al fin, viera bien su relación con su mejor amigo.

—Aún tengo que ir a comprarle un regalo. ¿Quieres acompañarme? Tú le conoces mejor que yo y sabrás escogerle un buen regalo.

—Me encantaría, pero he de ayudarle a papá a arreglar un reloj de cuco.

—Sólo será una hora. No creo que pase nada porque lo retrases un poco más.

—¿Estás segura de lo que haces? Tendrás que soportar a este bobo durante un buen rato.

—Completamente—dijo extendiendo su sonrisa—. Porque eres mi bobo preferido.

Y, mientras salían por la puerta, Ron no paraba de pensar en cuándo su hermana había madurado tanto. Se sentía orgulloso de ser su hermano.

* * *

_**NDA**: Esto es lo que me ha salido. Quise hacer algo así porque esto fue el primer rol que tuve con Mery. Yo era Ginny y ella era Ron. No recuerdo muy bien qué decíamos, puesto que de esto hace más de dos años y como para acordarse de aquello, pero recuerdo que era víspera de Navidad, que iba a por un regalo de Harry y que Ron estaba mosca por esta relación. Así que, he intentado plasmar ese momento lo mejor que he podido. Me viene toda la melancolía del mundo, porque echo de menos ese rol y, por desgracias de la vida, tuve que dejarlo sin más remedio._

_Bueno, bebita Mery, espero que te haya gustado este pequeño detalle que he tenido para el día de tu cumpleaños. Te quiero mucho y no cambies nunca. :)_


End file.
